opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Extreme Centrist
by user Russell Berwick Thursday, February 08, 2007 For someone like myself, the problem in Darfur is hard to understand what we should do, because of the “dammed if you do, dammed if you don’t,” reality of American politics. Again we are seeing the merciless tactics of the evil terrorist, spreading like wildfire. Once again the world looks to us to solve the world’s problems (i.e. police of the world.) We have yet to hear all of the objections that will surely follow, if we were to take more action. Again the world has their head in the sand, while they practice their, “we hate America, because they are doing what we know we should have" speech, like with the Europeans with Bosnia. Once again we are heading toward saving millions, who will surely come to hate us for it. I remember about ten years ago, I was telling someone, that I understood, that as Americans, our purpose was to save people that will repay us by hating us. One need only pick up an American history book to see this. The sooner we can come to see this, the sooner we can understand, just what it is to be an American, I believe. As with Iraq, people here are reading and seeing the unthinkable things being done to people over there. The same people that endlessly complain about being in Iraq, are the same ones that are asking why we are not fighting in Darfur. They will say, that it’s because the people there are black or there’s no oil interest. Because they do have oil, these same people, will be saying that we are over there because of the oil, if we were to attack. Mark my words. The only thing they hate worse than seeing innocent people being killed, is seeing Americans being killed. The ideal thing would be if the U.N. were to take the lead. If only other countries would form a large force, like they are hoping we will do. But of course, like with Bosnia, they will only give lip service. If they wouldn’t do anything to stop ethnic cleansing in their own backyard, then how can we ever hope that they would do anything in Darfur? If anyone doesn’t care about black people, it’s the Europeans, or other parts of the world. So the question is, what should we do. This is a time when we look for a leader that will make the tough decisions. To me that leader is Hilary Clinton, because she has shown to be someone that can take a beating from all the critics, and keep on fighting. You can already hear the right, and even the left, beginning to start their attacks on her. Like myself, she is a centrist, which is the enemy of the far left, and far right. You can hear them criticizing her for being too tough. I’ve heard people from the left say, that they hate her but love her husband. You get the feeling that they are barely tolerating her, because of her husband, or maybe because, she could be the first woman president. People on the right hate her for all kinds of reasons, including because she’s a woman. When Bill Clinton was president, she was attacked almost daily by the right, like no first lady that I can recall. I remember how they would even go after their daughter, as with our current president, and his daughters. I remember how sick this made me, like today when I hear people go after Bush’s daughters. There used to be a time when a president’s family was off limits, and people understood this, going back as far as F.D.R. They went after F.D.R.’s wife Eleanor, because she had a true desire to make things better for all Americans, which made may Americans hate her. Sound familiar? From what I’ve heard from the right, Hilary’s worst crime seems to be, her trying to bring universal health care for everyone in America, while Bill Clinton was in office. The same people that call themselves Christians, hate her the most for trying to help the poor and helpless. Say what? Maybe they should go back and read the Bible, and how Christ wished to help the poor. Somehow I don’t think that that would make any difference to them. I can’t say that I understand it, because I believed in what Christ wanted others to see. I don’t believe that he walked on water, and all that, but I do believe in his message, that changed the world, regarding the poor and the weak. So how is Hilary any different? Ask yourself, what would Jesus do. Would he want to help the poor, or would he say that that’s their tough luck? The answer is clear. I’m not saying that you should give money to everyone with their hand out. That’s like feeding the bears. That may make you feel good, but that really only makes things worse, in the long run. What I’m talking about, is as with myself, when you go buy a prescription, and only one of your many refills cost more than a hundred dollars, if you didn’t have insurance, or the cost of a hospital visit. I’m lucky because I have insurance, so I can only imagine if I did not. I think most of you know what I’m talking about. Health care costs are way out of control. So how in the world can we expect the poor and old to deal with this reality? The right may say that universal health care would only bring up the cost, as if we weren’t paying way too much for all of the uninsured already. If you’re in a boat, and you have a leak, you can either keep bailing out the water forever while you slowly sink, or you can plug the hole. We need to plug the hole, because our country is sinking. For this reason, and many more, I believe Hilary is the real deal, or the new New Deal, of our time. Just like with Eleanor, so many hated her for doing what had to be done. What kind of country would we have, if people like herself, hadn’t given us the New Deal? How long would the soup lines be today? I’m glad we don’t have to know the answer to that, thanks to people like her. To me Hilary has shown herself to be a leader that knows what needs to be done, more so than others. Like her, I believe that we need to now start to begin to withdraw from Iraq, because we have done almost all that can be expected of us there. Hopefully in better shape, than when we found it. Of course, that’s up to the Iraqis now. Or fine men and woman in the military, have done more than anyone could expect them to, under the condition. No one understands this more than they. They are the ones who truly understand the importance of their mission there. That’s why, they are upset with all of the critics over here. They have seen the faces of the all the people who have fallen into too many years of hopelessness. They know only too well, the senselessness of ignorant hate, which is like a monster that needs to be killed, once and for all. The same monster, that the people of the world wonder what should be done with in Darfur. The same monster, that looks at America as its most feared enemy. The same monster, that sees ethnic cleansing as a good thing. Today’s Hitlers, make no secret of their ethnic cleansing wishes toward the good Jewish people. It is they, and not us, who wish to start a new world war. As with Hitler, they see now, as the time when we have no stomach for war, and so they see now, as being the time to make their move. They never learn. Too bad. They truly have no idea of what they are headed for. War mongers rarely do. I just hope that when all hell breaks loose, people here can remember, that it was us, who would have preferred a peaceful solution. I just hope that they can remember, that it was the Americans, that couldn’t stand by while the helpless were being slaughtered again. I believe we will be the ones to have to rescue the helpless again, because I just can’t see how we can ignore this problem, when even the left cry out for something to be done there. Of course, the same left that will be calling us warmongers, and many other hateful names, like today. That’s just to be expected. It just couldn’t be any other way. If you were to read our history books, about our own American revolution, you would think that everyone in the states sided with the Americans, but it was the British who had most of the support by our own people. I’m very sure some two hundred years from now, people will think that all Americans supported our side. Today we know better, because we are living in an important time in history. Only we can see that those of us who are fighting to do the right thing, have to battle here at home as well. Battling people who claim to be for peace, but can’t understand that if they win, that there will never be peace on this planet. I’m like you, I don’t have all the answers, and that’s why I will be supporting the best person for the job, which I believe is Hilary Clinton. I’m sure she doesn’t have all the answers as well, which is why it’s so important that we pick the best person for the job. A person that’s more of a true Christian, than all of the haters that pretend to be. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: May 9, 2007 Category: (Darfur Opinions Category: terrorist Opinions Category: Hilary Clinton) Opinions